stadfandomcom-20200216-history
Overleg gebruiker:Aesopos
Irc Kom je even op IRC please? Greenday2 29 apr 2009 15:02 (UTC) :Hij weet niet hoe dat werkt; Aesopos, leef je nog? --Salutare, Bucureştean 5 mei 2009 18:19 (UTC) ::Ja hoor, ik leef nog. Toen jullie met die IJslandse namen bezig waren, ging ik een kijkje nemen in IJsland en viel van mijn stoel, ben nét terug opgestaan (haha) Lars Washington 7 mei 2009 13:23 (UTC) ::: :) Interessant, IJsland? --Salutare, Bucureştean 7 mei 2009 13:25 (UTC) ::::Man, eenvoudigweg prachtig, je moet het met eigen ogen gezien hebben, een must. Lars Washington 7 mei 2009 13:27 (UTC) :::::Kan ik me voorstellen. Alleen wel jammer van het weer, denk ik... --Salutare, Bucureştean 7 mei 2009 13:29 (UTC) ::::::Er bestaat geen slecht weer, enkel slechte kledij... Lars Washington 7 mei 2009 13:31 (UTC) Newport Kom kijken bij de huizen in Newport! De laagste huisprijzen van het hele Libertaanse eilandHet was tot nu toe een Libertaans belastingparadijsje, nu net na de onafhankelijkheid zijn de huisprijzen nog laag, maar wees snel!. In het pittoreske vissersdorpje nabij het groenste stukje van het hele land, Newport Park! :Effe rondneuzen en zien wat er allemaal loos is. Lars Washington 7 mei 2009 13:31 (UTC) --Salutare, Bucureştean 7 mei 2009 13:29 (UTC) Dag Lars Hey Lars! Ik passeerde net langs je gezellige huisje en dacht "ik zeg eens goeiedag tegen een oude vriend van mij"! Hoe gaat het met jou? Groetjes, 7 mei 2009 14:48 (UTC) :Opperbest gaat het met mij, en hoe is het met jou gesteld? Lars Washington 7 mei 2009 14:49 (UTC) ::Ik heb het al slechter gehad Lars, heb jij soms zin om me wat te assisteren met de oprichting van een nieuw nationaal park voor Libertas? 7 mei 2009 14:51 (UTC) :::Misschien wel, als je een beginnetje maakt. Lars Washington 7 mei 2009 14:53 (UTC) ::::Geen probleem :) Ik ga straks een artikeltje opzetten, een leuke naam zoeken en het een plekje geven in Libertas, en dan geef ik jou de volle vrijheid om het wat aankleden, zoals je wilt. 7 mei 2009 14:54 (UTC) :::::OK Lars Washington 7 mei 2009 14:55 (UTC) Europa Ook van plan 9 mei te vieren? Ik ook! Lang leve Europa! 8 mei 2009 16:53 (UTC) :Ja, lang leve Europa, en nu ben ik weg, I'm starving... Lars Washington 8 mei 2009 16:57 (UTC) Bericht van de President Er vinden momenteel herverkiezingen plaats voor 2 vrijgekomen functies: Minister van Buitenlandse Zaken en Minister van Transport en Milieu. Dit omdat Sumurai8, oorspronkelijk minister van beide posten, geen tijd heeft. Daarom vraag ik je of jij je kandidaat wil stellen voor één of meerdere van deze functies aangezien je eerst president wou worden maar je daarna toch terugtrok. Ik ben ervan overtuigd dat je in mijn regering past. Groeten, Greenday2 7 mei 2009 16:56 (UTC) :Mag ik er eens over nadenken? Lars Washington 7 mei 2009 16:59 (UTC) ::Natuurlijk ;) Hopelijk tot in het stemlokaal ;) Greenday2 7 mei 2009 17:01 (UTC) :::En al beslist? Greenday2 8 mei 2009 16:53 (UTC) ::::Eigenlijk nog niet, maar ik heb al een optrekje aan de rand, omzeggens met het éne been erin, of eruit, hangt ervan af hoe je het bekijkt. (smile) Lars Washington 8 mei 2009 16:55 (UTC) :::::Na rijp beraad met mezelf (as usual) zie ik momenteel af van enige deelname aan de regering. BTW, waar zijn eigenlijk alle andere stemmers plots gebleven? Oh ja, en dan was er nog iets wat ik hier kwijt wilde: ik vind het niet kunnen dat de rechtbank zich in het gemeentehuis bevindt. Kwestie van scheiding der machten begrijp je. Lars Washington 9 mei 2009 06:52 (UTC) ::::::Eh... Da's toch newport? Ik had het over Libertas ;) Greenday2 9 mei 2009 07:05 (UTC) :::::::Nu begrijp ik er geen bal meer van. Ik zag dat jij je zou terugtrekken wanneer er een andere kandidaat Minister van Transport en Milieu zou zijn. Weet dat ik de komende weken weinig of niet zal kunnen bijdragen aangezien ik een nieuwe opdracht (mijn goede vriend Dimitri Neyt weet dewelke) zal moeten aanvaarden en hierdoor geen mogelijkheid zal hebben online te komen. Wanneer jullie hiermee kan leven, zal ik mijn naam toevoegen. Anders zal je de taak op jou moeten nemen. Lars Washington 9 mei 2009 10:32 (UTC) :::::::::Het gaat om Minister van Buitenlandse Zaken, wil je deze post aannemen? :P Greenday2 9 mei 2009 10:35 (UTC) ::::::::::Daar gaat het hem nu net om, ik wil wel, maar ik kan er tijdens de "inoguration" niet bij zijn. Lars Washington 9 mei 2009 10:37 (UTC) :::::::::::OK, geeft niet ;) Greenday2 9 mei 2009 10:44 (UTC) Euhm, dat met de rechtbank: het probleem is dat er geen plek is. Maakt het zoveel uit? De rechter wordt toch verkozen ;) (en t blijft een fictief land...) --Salutare, Bucureştean 9 mei 2009 14:38 (UTC) Huis van de Raad Ik ben zeer blij met uw stem. Alleen moet ik helaas u melden dat u (tot aan de verkiezingen van 17 mei) een gemeenteraadslid van Newport moet zijn om te mogen stemmen/voorstellen. Dat houdt in dat u een woonplaats in Newport neemt en uw naam op de gemeenteraadslijst zet. Een woning in het Newport Park is ook mogelijk :P --Salutare, Bucureştean 7 mei 2009 18:31 (UTC) Newport Zie Newport voor uw nieuwe huis. Wilt u nog gemeenteraadslid worden, want dan mag je meestemmen in het Huis van de Raad. (Helaas gaat dat zo nog door tot 24 mei, wanneer de verkiezingen zijn afgelopen. Vanaf dan hoef je niet eens een gemeenteraadslid te zijn om te mogen stemmen). --Salutare, Bucureştean 8 mei 2009 15:43 (UTC)